Semi Sadstuck: Karkat and Terezi
by Jinkz936
Summary: *** WARNING! MAY CONTAIN HOMESTUCK SPOILERS! *** After Dave and Rose join what was left of the trolls on the meteor, things seem to have settled down. Well, Almost. Terezi is spending most of her time with Dave, and Karkat is unable to handle it. (Rated T Because Karkat and Gamzee enjoy having terrible language) (may add more later, i'm not sure, its complete for now i guess : 33 )
1. Chapter 1

Karkat sighed, leaning on the railing, looking out across the sky at all the planets and stars and solar systems. He had to admit it made him feel small, almost insignificant, even though he was responsible for creating an entire universe, but just the sheer wonder of it all... who would have thought?

It had been almost half a solar sweep, and he'd given up trying to be leader with the humans around. He had to admit, they seemed to be doing an adequate job, no one had been killed since they've taken over, but of course there wasn't many of them left to worry about. It was only himself, Terezi, Gamzee, and Kanaya; and Gamzee was probably off playing with the corpses he was hoarding, so it was probably best to just let him be.

Slowly he turned around, sinking to the floor, leaning back against the railing. He buried his face in his hands; he was basically alone. His best friend had gone nuts, Kanaya was hanging out with Rose human, and Terezi was with that limp fronded shitsponge Dave.

He wasn't sure why he hated Dave quite so much, but he was just glad that Dave didn't hate him as much as he did, because he was certain he would spew grub sauce out of every orifice if he was forced to be in any quadrant with that jackass.

He couldn't imagine why Terezi would hang out with such an... an...

He gave up, he knew why. She had found a new candy red blooded bipedal ailean to spend her time with, and even though he was a squishy pink human, at least he wasn't him. The one to wreck their game and doom them all, the one to give the new universe cancer just to finish faster.

He moaned, Why did he have to hide his red feelings for her? Yeah he had just finished having this conversation with himself, and he realized he had wanted her in every quadrant like a desperate fucking fool, but now he didn't have her in any quadrants, and it practically left him dead inside.

He hadn't noticed before, but he could feel the wetness on his cheeks from his tears, and he tried his best to wipe them away, before he gave up and just accepted it. after all, what was the point, the only thing worse would be if someone decided to actually start caring and come looking for him.

Suddenly he heard the transportalizer, and he quickly stood up and turned his back to it, forcibly wiping the tears away with his sleeve.

"Gamzee I swear on Alternia itself if you've started flipping out again, SO HELP ME!" he growled, "I am so not in the goddamn mood to deal with your shit right now!"

"It's not Gamzee." He heard Terezi say, chuckling, "Gees, what earth insect is in your bonnet?"

He refused to look at her, "Shut up... And aren't you supposed to be babysitting that stupid pink blithering feculent shithole Dave?"

She looked at him angrily, "Karkat, you need to watch your mouth! You're just the human emotion jealous that he is a super cool dude and well..."

"AND WELL WHAT?" He demanded, wheeling around.

She hadn't expected him to be so angry, and it startled her, making her jump. She could smell the remnants of red tear streaks on his cheeks, and she just kind of stood there for a second, before continuing.

"You're... You're not..." She said quietly, Almost instantaneously regretting what she said.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHO IS COOL AND WHO IS NOT PYROPE! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE MORIALS WITH A STUPID DUMB MUSH HEADED HUMAN WHO THINKS HE'S COOL BECAUSE HE WEARS SHADES! I COULD WEAR SHADES TOO! THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME COOL!" He yelled.

"KARKAT NO WONDER YOU WERE UP HERE ALONE! YOU ARE BEING A STUPID STUBBORN EARTH QUADRUPED'S PROTEIN SHUTE! NO WONDER YOU'RE ONLY MORIAL IS A CRAZY CLOWN MURDERER!" She shouted.

He glared at her bitterly, trying to hide the new tears forming in his eyes, "Take... That... Back..." He hissed, his voice shaking.

"No!" She said, crossing her arms, "It's true!"

"NO IT IS NOT! YOU COULDN'T EVEN SEE IF I HAD ANY OTHER MORIALS BECAUSE YOU ARE JUST A BLIND GIRL AND HAVE A WEIRD FASCINATION WITH LICKING PEOPLE! AND DON'T YOU DARE BRING GAMZEE INTO THIS! HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING!" He roared.

She just kind of stood there for a second, the words almost like a slap in the face. He could see a single teal tear slowly falling down her cheek, and it just made him hate himself even more. He couldn't believe he had just said that to her, _especially_ to her of all people.

"This... This was a mistake..." Terezi said quietly, trying to keep her voice even, as she turned to leave.

"No! Terezi! Wait! I..." He said, running after her, but she made it through the transportalizer just before he could grab her arm, "... I'm flushed for you..." He finished quietly, hanging his head low.


	2. Chapter 2

Terezi didn't really care where she went; she had just needed to get off the roof and away from him. She had felt almost bad she had been spending so much time with Dave while Karkat wandered around the lab alone, but now she was disappointed she had gone to see him at all.

How could he say that? Even if she had said some things she regretted, how could he say something like that to her, even if he was angry! She had thought he felt the human emotion of friendship towards her, but she guessed she was wrong.

After wandering along the corridors for a while she sat down and buried her face in her hands.

She thought about their conversation for a while... about how stupid she had been... about things she shouldn't have said... even things she could have done...

She should have asked what was wrong... what was bothering him... maybe if she could help...

But it was all too late now... he probably thought of her as a Kismesis by now...

She heard someone coming, and she looked up, wiping the tears away. Suddenly she realized she had no idea where in the lab she was, and it could be anyone or anything coming down the hallway.

The footsteps were getting closer and soon she could smell the plum purple blood of Gamzee.

She didn't dare to move, and just hoped he might not see her, but she didn't get so lucky.

He sat down next to her and sighed.

"Oh... um... hey Gamzee..." She said quietly.

"hey terezi..." He said, "You wouldn't believe how motherfucking huge this lab is..."

She chuckled, "Yeah I know what you mean... I kind of lost the transportalizer pad..."

"Aw man... Well, my sister... you seem a little motherfuckin upset... Anything a brother could do?"

She shook her head, "Nah... It was just Karkat... he was being..." She paused, sighing, "... Karkat..."

"Aw man… I'm sorry my brother KK upset you terezi…" He said, "He really likes you, you know? He just doesn't know how to show it…"

She smirked "Yeah right… You know he has been giving me mixed signals for a long time? At first he seems like he wants to be flushed, and then he acts like a kismesis or a morial… he doesn't know how to make up his mind." She said pouting.

"Yeah… that's his only problem as a leader… he never knows when to stick to something." Gamzee said, standing up and stretching, "Here, I'll get you back to the transportalizer, just do me a favor and don't tell Kanaya where I am… I'd rather not have to deal with a rainbowdrinker wielding a chainsaw…"

She laughed as he helped her to her feet, "Sure, Gamzee, I'll be your Morial for now…" She said teasingly, "But don't start going crazy again, I Like the rest of our friends…"

"Yeah… so do I" He agreed almost sadly.

He showed her the way back, but when she turned to thank him, he had vanished down another corridor.

She sighed, she kind of almost missed the slime stupor Gamzee, he wasn't so secretive, or nearly as creepy, but as long as this one kept his rage in check, he was almost bearable.

She went back up to the room where she, Dave, and the Mayor had built a miniature town, but the room was empty.

Suddenly Dave appeared in the doorway, "What's up Terezi?" He asked, making her jump.

"Oh! Dave the super cool kid…" She said, trying to smile, "Not anything really…"

"What's wrong?" He asked, putting his arm around her in a friendly bro hug.

"Nothing… I… I'm fine…" She said, shrugging her shoulders, "Karkat was just being a Jerk face…" she sighed sadly.

Dave looked at her empathetically, "Yeah… he tends to do that…" He said quietly, "Well, Want to go be the loyal subjugator or whatever you do with your weird plushies?" He asked trying to cheer her up.

She giggled at him and nodded and together they walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Karkat punched the wall, crying out in frustration.

Why did he always do this? Ruin any chance of the Romantic Quadrants with the person he cared most about, just because he was too proud to tell her his feelings.

He was almost positive the only Quadrant he could ever make with her at this point was a Kismesis, regardless of his red feelings, or the fact that he didn't even hate her at all, but he supposed that's just how things worked out for him.

He decided he might as well just give up. He didn't want to play the stupid game anymore; he caused enough damage as it was… and worst of all, he just made everyone around him feel terrible. Well everyone except Gamzee. But Gamzee was nowhere to be found, even though Karkat really needed his Morial.

He sighed as he sank to the floor, staring up at the stars; he never wanted to be seen again. He had humiliated himself for the millionth time, and he was getting tired of it. All he wanted was to relax, just stop worrying about Gamzee breaking again, Dave becoming matesprites with Terezi, or who Kanaya was going to feed on and when.

Slowly he closed his eyes, he wondered what it would be like to be blind and have to smell everything in order to see. He was almost certain it would suck the human bone bulge, but maybe if he could get Terezi to help him, they could go back to being just Morials…

Of course after thinking it through he rejected the idea as too dumb and stupid to ever work, besides the fact that he liked being able to watch the stars as they passed.

He couldn't believe he had been so rude to her… he never wanted to make her cry… he just didn't want to think about her being with Dave instead of him.

He needed to see her… to apologize… he didn't even care if she apologized for telling him he had no friends, he was completely fine with that, he just needed her to know that he was sorry and that he wouldn't let anything happen to her, even if it she wouldn't do the same for him.

He got up, going to the transportalizer, and began his search, before getting lost on one of the unexplored floors.

"TEREZI!" He called, rounding another corner. He thought he heard something, but he wasn't sure, "HELLO? IS ANYONE HERE?"

"hey best motherfucking friend…" He heard Gamzee say from behind him.

He wheeled around, accidentally stumbling before tripping over his own feet and landing in something sticky. He looked around in horror before he realized it was just some spilled orange Faygo, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you ok, my brother?" Gamzee asked, helping him up, "You seem a little on edge…"

"Yeah I'm just fucking terrific! I just spent the last half hour loathing myself, so the day is just going terrific! Oh! Besides the fact that I made Terezi cry because I like being dumb and stupid and rude, so that just put the icing on the damn human baked desert I'd say!" He said in frustration, "You know what Gamzee?! JUST KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO LOOK AT WHAT A STUPID EXCREMENT PILE I AM!" He growled, grabbing the front of the clown's shirt and shaking him, "JUST FUCKING DO IT! IT'S NOT LIKE I'LL TELL ANYONE!"

Suddenly Gamzee patted him on the head.

Karkat stared at him like he was nuts, "What the fuck Gamzee?" He asked dumbfounded, "Just what the fuck was that?"

He patted him again.

"DAMMIT GAMZEE STOP!" He yelled before he patted the clown on the head, "THERE HOW THE FUCK DO YOU LIKE IT?!"

Gamzee chuckled before he did it again.

"GODDAMMIT YOU HOMMICIDAL MANIAC I SAID STOP!" He yelled before tackling Gamzee in the rage of a newly initiated Morial patting battle.

Finally Gamzee got him to calm back down, and he just sat against the wall pouting.

"There my motherfuckin brother… are you done talking crazy?" He teased, "After all I thought I was the 'crazy' one…"

Karkat sighed, "Fine… You don't have to kill me… But I still don't have to be happy about it…"

"Come on my brother, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Well…" Karkat sighed, "Terezi has been spending a lot of time with Dave… and… and I was kinda unhappy about it…" he muttered crossing his arms.

"That's all?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, "That's not what Terezi said…" He said grinning mischievously.

Karkat froze, suddenly remembering why he had come down here in the first place.

"Gamzee! Where is she! I have to tell her something!" He said, grabbing his shoulders and looking at him urgently, "I mean… I may have blown it, but I still have to tell her…"

"Tell her what, my best motherfuckin friend?" He asked.

"UGH!" Karkat said annoyed, "FINE GAMZEE! I'll tell you! I need to tell her that I'm flushed for her! Or that I'll gladly just be her friend… I just need her to know that… that I'm sorry…" He said quietly, "I was being a huge shitsponge because I was angry about Dave… I really didn't want her to go…"

Gamzee patted him on the back, "It's ok, my brother… I'll get you back to the Transportalizer, I'm sure she's somewhere up by the lab…"

"Alright, fine…" He muttered, "But if you tell anyone what I said, I'll tell Kanaya where you're hiding…"

Gamzee chuckled, "Well good thing I have no one to tell then…"

They walked back to the Transportalizer, and Gamzee left again, not wanting to accidentally run into Kanaya, and Karkat went back to one of the main floors.

He thought he heard Terezi laugh from somewhere down the hall and he slowly walked toward the sound.

He looked around the corner into the room and saw Terezi and Dave playing with her stupid scalemates.

As he watched, Terezi stopped for a second, looking toward Dave.

"You know…" She mused, "I still don't really know what you look like…"

"Oh…" Dave said, "Well… Do you want me to draw a picture for you?"

Terezi laughed, "No Dave! I see by smelling and tasting so… um… would it be ok if I licked you?"

He saw a slightly confused expression on Dave's face, and he said something Karkat couldn't hear, but he saw Terezi smile before she licked him.

"Karkat, Are You Alright?" Kanaya asked, making him jump back from the doorway.

"Ha… Ha…" He laughed nervously, "Why… Why wouldn't I be ok, Kanaya?! I'm so fucking ok, I'm swimming in the bland ocean of okayness ruling over the fucking sea people of boring-ville!" He said, laughing again.

"Are You Sure? You Seem A Little… Tense…"

"I'M FUCKING FINE KANAYA SO STOP FUCKING ASKING!" He roared, leaving her in shock as he stormed toward the Transportalizer and away from the room, Disappearing just as Terezi went to see what was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Terezi looked out into the hallway, but he was gone again.

"Are you ok?" She asked Kanaya, who was still standing with her mouth agape.

"Yes… I'm Fine… Um… I Fear That Karkat Is A Little Upset… Maybe It's What The Humans Call Jealousy?" She said thoughtfully, "… Maybe I Should Go Ask Rose…"

"Uh… Alright…" She said, going back into the room.

"So did your little friend snap or something?" He asked chuckling.

She sighed, "… Probably…"

She stood in the door way, just kind of thinking for a moment about what he was doing and why he freaked out, and began wondering if she should go and try to find him to make sure he didn't go off the deep end like Gamzee, when Dave spoke up.

"Hey Terezi, I think I'm going to go see if Rose has made any more progress in… whatever the hell she's doing in the Library…" He said, getting up and stretching before heading out of the room, "Just let me know if I need to go kick Karkat's sorry ass for you."

She giggled, "Sure thing super cool Bro Dave."

After he left, she sat on the floor holding one of her scalemates for a while, before she got up and slowly walked toward the Transportalizer. She wasn't even sure where he had went, and wasn't 100% sure she wanted to accidentally run into Gamzee again, even if he was being reasonable at the moment… but she defiantly didn't want to find out where he stashed his "collection", which was reason enough to stay put.

UGH! If only he could stop being so childish! ... Whatever that meant… But maybe then the trip on this godforsaken meteor might not seem to take so long! But of course, like always, the "Master of Troll Romance Knowledge" had to go and mess with his quadrants again! Was he really even worth finding?

She sighed. Sadly the answer was yes. After all she figured she had better apologize about what she said at least before he goes crying to Gamzee and he takes revenge into his own hands, besides the fact she really did feel bad for saying it in the first place…

She decided to check online and see if he would answer and at least tell her where he was, But if not she figured she could just send him a message anyway.

GallowsCalibrater [GC] began pestering CarcinoGeneticist [CG]

GC: H3Y K4RK4T?

GC: K4RK4T... COM3 ON, 1 KNOW YOU C4N H34R M3…

GC: K4RK4T! COULD YOU PL34S3 G3T OFF YOUR D4MNN3D H1GH FOUR L3GG3D HOOF B3AST 4ND 4NSW3R?

GC: ~GC S1GH3S 4T CGS 1NF3RN4L R3FUS4L TO 4NSW3R L1K3 4 L1TTL3 WR1GGL3R~

CG: TEREZI WHAT DO YOU EVEN FUCKING WANT! AND I AM NOT ACTING LIKE A WRIGGLER!

GC: OH R34LY? TH3N WH3R3 4R3 YOU?

CG: …

CG: NONE OF YOUR GODDAMN BUSINESS THAT'S WHERE!

GC: : [

GC: COM3 ON K4RK4T… 1 W4NT TO T4LK TO YOU…

CG: WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I WANTED TO FUCKING TALK TO YOU TO BUT NOW I DON'T SO DEAL WITH IT PYROPE

CarcinoGeneticist [CG] has banned himself from responding to GallowsCalibrator [GC]

GC: UGH! STOP B31NG 4 B4BY 4ND GROW UP!

GC: 1 W4NT3D TO T3LL YOU F4C3 TO F4C3 BUT 1 GU3SS TH4TS NOT GO1NG TO H4PP3N SO H3R3 1T GO3S…

GC: W3LL… 1F 1 H4D 4CTU4LLY FOUND YOU… 1 W4S GO1NG TO S4Y…

GC: 1M SORRY 1 S41D YOU D1DNT H4V3 4NY MOR14LS 3X3PT G4MZEE…

GC: 1 W4S M4D TH4T YOU W3R3 B31NG M34N TO D4V3, 3V3N THOUGH H3 1S T3CHN1C4LY OUR GU3ST AND ON3 OF MY FR1ENDS, 4ND 1 K1ND4 F1GUR3D YOU WOULDNT T4K3 WH4T 1 S41D TOO S3R1OUSLY…

GC: BUT 1 W4S WRONG… SO TH3R3

GC: 1M SORRY

CarcinoGeneticist [CG] unbanned himself from responding to GallowsCalibrator [GC]

CG: …

CG: GO TO THE ROOF

GC: : ?

CG: JUST GO TO THE FUCKING ROOF ALRIGHT!

GC: H3H3H3 ; ]

GC: F1N3

GallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased pestering CarcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: UGH! DON'T LAUGH AT ME! AND HOW WAS THAT EVEN A JOKE?

CarcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering GallowsCalibrator [GC]

CarcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering GallowsCalibrator [GC]

CG: …

CG: ( :B

CarcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering GallowsCalibrator [GC]


	5. Chapter 5

Terezi walked through the transportalizer to the roof, but when she got there it seemed empty. Slowly she walked over toward the railing; for some reason she thought he might actually be there waiting for her… but she supposed she should have known better.

Suddenly she heard someone clear their throat from behind her. She turned around and sitting against the wall with his arms crossed, glaring at the ground, was Karkat. She managed a smile, and slowly walked back over, sitting next to him.

They sat there in silence for a while before either of them spoke.

"You know…" Karkat began quietly, "I don't even really care that you said I didn't have any Morials besides Gamzee…"

She just smiled, "Oh really?"

"Yeah… I…" He said, pausing to deliberating with himself, before he sighed, "I just wanted to apologize… I know it's a really human thing to do… but… I didn't mean what I said… I was just… just angry!" he said, turning to look at her, "You are so much more than a blind girl… besides the fact that you don't even function like you're blind because you have the best nose ever. Even better than one of those stupid barking paw beasts the earth humans have!" He said teasingly, he raised his hand to touch her shoulder comfortingly so she would know he was kidding, but then he decided against it and put it back on the floor, looking away.

He bit his lip, he knew he was going to regret what he was about to tell her, but he didn't care.

"Terezi… I… I want you to know… that no matter what, even if you don't want me to, I will always be your Morial… at least from my perspective, or maybe even just your friend at the very least… and if Dave being your Matesprite ever gets tiring… don't think that… that _he's_ the only one who would want to be your Matesprite…" He said trying to accentuate the importance of what he was trying to tell her.

He saw her grin like something was funny and he figured he had just humiliated himself yet again, so to try to hide his shame he covered his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry, Karkat, I didn't mean to smile…" She said, gently as she tried to pull his hands away, "I just thought it was funny!" she explained, smirking, "What makes you think Dave is my Matesprite?"

He looked at her, "Ugh… Terezi, you don't have to lie to me… I saw you! And… I guess… I've accepted it now…" He said sadly, "Well, not really accepted it, more… decided not to cut him to pieces and bury them randomly throughout the meteor, but only because it would make you unhappy… and… he would come back and kill me… but same thing…" he said, chuckling.

She smiled, gently brushing the hair out of his eyes, "You know… I should probably be really angry that you even considered murdering my friend in a human jealous rage, but it's kinda…" she paused trying to find a good enough adjective, "Adorabloodthirsty…" She said giggiling.

He laughed, "I can't believe you remembered that stupid word…" He muttered.

"Well it fits." She assured him.

He just smiled, that was one of the few fond memories he had of the game, it was still very early on, and the humans weren't even an idea yet. Everyone was still alive and the Bard of Rage still had enough slime to last an eternity… Ah yes… the good old days…

"Karkat…" She started again, "You still haven't told me why you think Dave is my matesprite…"

"Well… I wasn't spying on you or anything…" He assured her, "But I kind of saw you and Dave when you were playing with your dumb stuffed scalemates… and you kind of…"

Suddenly she started laughing, "You know I see by smell and taste though!" She said teasingly, "Just because I lick someone doesn't mean I want to be their matesprite! Is that really why you freaked out at Kanaya?"

He was silent, processing how close to being Egbert level he was.

She laughed again, leaning against his shoulder, "You're so adorabloodthirsty when you're human jealous…" she mused before she quickly leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush, "And also… Let the record show… Dave only let me lick him because I told him I had no idea what he looked like, but it still made him really uncomfortable." She assured him.

"Good…" He said begrudgingly, before he smiled. He almost wished he could have seen the awkward look on his face when Terezi licked him…

Suddenly she licked his cheek before he even realized it.

"I'm sorry…" She said almost shyly, "…I could smell you blushing… and I really like candy red…"

He just sighed, putting his arm around her, "Yeah… I know…"

She giggled, slowly reaching up and gently kissing him on the lips.

"That was for apologizing… and also because you didn't freak out for once…" She said teasingly but he was too shocked (-content-) to reply.


	6. Authors Note

Ok, this was my first home stuck story, as well as my first OTP Story, so I'm really curious on what you guys think. I'm only to the beginning of the 3rd year traveling to the new session, and Jane just actually made it into her Sburb Session, so I'm a little (lot) behind. So don't get mad that I broke the OC : 33 I'll just be like Nepeta and ship what I want. So yeah… Feel free to write reviews… um… I don't know what else to put… hm… You can critique the portrayal of the characters as well if you want, I'm not 100% sure what I'm doing yet so just have fun… feel free to tell your friends if you liked it… Ok, there's my authors note, I tried, good enough.


End file.
